Mirror, Mirror
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Satoru reflects on how Tamiya has changed him for the better. Fluff.


Mirror, Mirror

"Ah," Satoru said quietly under his breath, sitting up in bed. He looked over at the naked Tamiya beside him, an arm curled around the spot where Satoru had just been lying, and blushed.

After an unhurried love-making session, the two boys fell asleep within minutes. Lucky for them, Satoru thought, neither of his parents would be home till late. He and Tamiya might as well be accused of sneaking around behind their backs… b-but it wasn't like he hadn't asked if Tamiya could come over, right? His parents just didn't know how Satoru and Tamiya had planned on, um, spending their time in Satoru's bedroom.

Satoru peered downward; his upper body and thighs were covered in pink markings, courtesy of the boy currently occupying his bed. He pulled the covers up higher as he flushed a deeper red. He glanced over again at Tamiya, who was still sound asleep. His chest rhythmically rose and fell as his lips parted slightly, and a glazed look came over Satoru's eyes as he remembered them on his skin, skimming down his jaw, his neck, his chest, to the place between his thighs, and how they brought Satoru to climax not long after taking him in. Tamiya had then looked up with a smile, said something perverted, and licked his lips.

Forcing himself back to reality, Satoru refrained from rolling around on his bed in embarrassment. Instead, he hugged his thighs to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He reached over, carefully tracing the line of Tamiya's jaw with his fingertips until they met with the soft locks of his hair. Just then, Tamiya furrowed his brow as if about to stir.

Satoru pulled his hand back and waited a moment, but Tamiya only shifted and continued sleeping. Satoru was glad. He thought Tamiya should sleep a bit longer, what with how worn down from baseball practice he looked on their way home from school the day before.

As silently as he could manage, Satoru climbed out of bed. Careful not stumble on their clothes strewn across his bedroom floor, he leaned over to pick up his briefs.

Something caught his eye. He flinched and covered himself with a small gasp, sighing in relief when he realized it was only the mirror on his wall. It wasn't the first time that had happened. Why had he let his mom convince him into keeping it there again?

Satoru stared at the mirror in disbelief.

Wait, was that… really him?

The messy black hair curling in all of the strangest places, the bright flushed cheeks, the hickeys adorning his pale skin, and even the hint of a real expression dodging around his eyebrows?

Who was this stranger, gazing back at him almost incredulously?

Satoru blinked again. The headlights of a passing car colored him lighter than the orange of the setting sun as it snuck between the blinds of his window. A soft, warm glow had enveloped his room. Closing his eyes, Satoru heard the silence beyond the walls. His ears seemed to strain as it stretched on without end, only broken by the low hum of Tamiya's breathing.

He exhaled and, suddenly, his heartbeat was impossibly loud, a happy but slow _thump-thump_.

As Satoru glanced over at Tamiya then back at the mirror, it hit him. Why everything felt so _good_, at peace: it was all because of Tamiya.

Standing in front of his reflection, knees locking together shyly under the cover of his underwear, Satoru felt content. That was why his heart could beat like this. That was why his reflection was so different – because he'd never felt this way in his life. And in every way, it was good thing, a great thing that Satoru could feel his pulse quicken whenever his attention was caught by Tamiya, or even just a thought of Tamiya.

It was ridiculous, but right then he felt, well, _sexy_, which was something the timid, silent boy was definitely not used to. There was now a bit of confidence previously absent in his stride. Holding his cheeks and feeling the warmth in them trickle into his fingertips, Satoru somehow blushed harder. All these thoughts, feelings, this realization made him want to completely and utterly throw himself at Tamiya. There it was again – would the 'old' Satoru have thought of doing something like that? Satoru shook his head, the smallest indication of a giggle escaping his throat.

Calmly, he dropped the cloth in his hands. He turned around, facing Tamiya's unconscious form with a determined expression, or at least that's what he hoped the furrow of his brow looked like.

Satoru crawled between the sheets once more, shivering when his bare thigh touched Tamiya's. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy, squeezing Tamiya's toned torso. The brunet's eyelids began to flutter open as Satoru stared up at him expectantly.

"S-Satoru…? What is it?" Tamiya drowsily asked, sounding concerned. Satoru had startled him with his peculiar look, a look Tamiya had rarely seen before.

"I love you," the smaller boy blurted out.

Tamiya blinked.

"I love you too," he said reflexively.

Satoru nodded fiercely in response, which Tamiya couldn't help but find comical. He laughed as he returned Satoru's embrace. Smiling, he stroked the small of Satoru's back with his fingertips.

"Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Tamiya waited, admiring the way Satoru's eyes darted around as if racking his brain for something possibly forgotten. It served to remind him of how truly adorable Satoru was and that _he_, Keigo Tamiya, was the only one who saw these little 'expressions'. The thought made his smile widen in pride.

"N-no… That was all."

Tamiya laughed again. After such a dramatic pause, who wouldn't? He squeezed Satoru to him and then kissed him for a long moment, tugging gently at the locks of his hair. Pulling away, Tamiya's eyes rested on the wall opposite the bed.

"Hey, that mirror…" Tamiya began. Satoru raised his head. "I didn't notice it there before…"

"I-I like it," Satoru said in low voice.

"You do?"

"It let me see how… I've changed."

"I-I'm not sure what you mean. That's for the better, right?" Tamiya asked uncertainly.

Satoru hated seeing that flash of doubt in Tamiya's eyes. It didn't make sense to Satoru; there was no way Tamiya could believe that he didn't mean the world to him.

Satoru nodded again. He leaned up with the slightest tremble of fingertips, taking Tamiya's lips into his own and pressing his body against Tamiya's in a way that spoke for itself - Tamiya was craved for, and he would submit to that yearning.

And submit he did, an eager hum of arousal rising from the depths of his throat as he nibbled on Satoru's collarbone. Light-colored bangs tickled Satoru as he watched Tamiya, catching glimpses of tongue and lips and teeth as his tender skin was beckoned to color an enticing red. Satoru let his head fall back, allowing Tamiya to pull Satoru's thigh across his own so that the smaller boy was straddling him. Their bodies were pressed terribly close, their naked outlines melding into one another.

"T-Tamiya…" Satoru murmured with a half-lidded gaze. Tamiya leaned up, trailing his hands hungrily down Satoru's back as they kissed and nipped at each other's lips. He gave Satoru's bottom a light squeeze, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I have an idea," Tamiya said between kisses lining the dark-haired boy's jaw. As if there was someone else to hear, he whispered against Satoru's skin, "Let's take a shower together."

_Uwah, Tamiya is so perverted~!_ Satoru thought, a fresh blush spreading across his cheeks.

The embarrassment of being under the all-revealing overhead light of the bathroom would surely kill him, or at least take a few years off his life. But Satoru was different now, wasn't he? As vulnerable as it would make him feel, he could do this. He had nothing to be afraid of when it came to Tamiya seeing him, in every meaning of the word. Closing his eyes, Satoru nodded his consent.

The two boys giddily tumbled out of bed. After covering himself, Tamiya helped Satoru wrap a sheet around his waist. His quivering fingertips brushed bare skin, and he met Satoru's questioning look with a coy smile.

"I haven't done this before either, Satoru," he said in a soft tone.

When Tamiya held out his hand for Satoru to take, he did so without hesitation. The warmth of reassurance resonated in Satoru's chest. He followed after the brunet, almost dizzy with bliss.

Their feet padded quietly on the hallway carpet, as if silence was a necessity for the naughty deed they were about to commit. Tamiya cursed himself; the urge to press the misty-eyed, dark-haired boy to the wall - to kiss him all over and just make love to him right then and there - attacked at his control. With their goal in mind, he ignored it and continued to gently squeeze Satoru's hand.

Tamiya hastily stepped into the bathroom. Clearing his throat, he turned to the other boy.

"So, u-um…" It was then that Satoru noticed, under the fluorescent light, the blush on Tamiya's cheeks. They glowed as clear as day. Somehow, this made everything all the more real.

"O-our clothes!" Satoru said. The items in question lay forgotten on his bedroom floor and so without another word, he left to fetch them.

"We can get them later, err…!" Tamiya reached after him but the smaller boy didn't notice. Not that it mattered. After all, Satoru was not running away. He was not more nervous than he could bear. No, he was _excited_ by the reality of it all. He felt strangely unstoppable, and that fueled his footsteps back to his bedroom.

Satoru was bent over, picking up their clothes one by one, when once again the mirror on the wall caught his eye. He stared at it wordlessly and it stared right back.

"Satoru?" Tamiya called from down the hallway. Satoru shook himself out of his trance at the sound of his name. How he liked that sound, his name on Tamiya's lips. It was something he was beginning to need, something he wasn't willing to give up anytime soon. He topped off the pile of clothes in his arms with a final piece – the sheet that had been around his waist.

On his way out, Satoru's reflection gave him the smallest of winks.


End file.
